sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Грант, Улисс
thumb|right|Улисс С. Грант, генерал и президент Улисс Симпсон Грант ( , урождённый Hiram Ulysses Grant, то есть Хайрам Улисс Грант; 1822—1885) — американский политический и военный деятель, полководец северян в годы Гражданской войны в США, генерал армии. C 1869 по 1877 — 18-й президент США; несмотря на его непреходящую славу как полководца, историки расценивают его президентство достаточно сдержанно. Портрет Гранта изображён на банкноте в 50 долларов. Молодость Хайрам Улисс Грант родился 27 апреля 1822 г. в городке Пойнт-Плезант, штат Огайо (имя Симпсон на самом деле — фамилия матери Улисса). Родители его, шотландского происхождения, были люди бедные. Окончив в 1843 г. курс в Вест-Пойнтской военной академии, Грант служил в пехотном полку на миссурийской границе; здесь ему приходилось воевать с индейцами. В 1845 г., когда началась война с Мексикой, полк Гранта был послан на границу Техаса и принимал деятельное участие в последующих военных действиях. В 1854 г. он ушёл с военной службы и поселился в Сент-Луисе, став фермером; позже переселился в Галену, в штат Иллинойс, к отцу, который занимался кожевенным промыслом. Гражданская война Когда началась междоусобная война, в Галене образовался волонтерский отряд, который и избрал Гранта своим начальником. По поручению губернатора штата Иллинойс Грант организовал в течение двух месяцев 21 полк и был назначен командиром одного из них. Вскоре он фактически стал командиром всех волонтерских войск, сосредоточенных в северной Миссурийской области, и 23 августа назначен бригадным генералом волонтеров. В дальнейшем ходе войны скоро проявились выдающиеся стратегические способности Гранта, особенно при взятии в начале 1862 г. фортов Генри и Донельсона. Грант стал национальным героем; на него постепенно возлагались все более и более важные задачи по командованию войсками. В июле 1863 г. Грант после долгой осады удалось принудить к сдаче Виксбург. В декабре 1863 г. конгресс постановил выбить золотую медаль в честь Гранта и вотировал благодарность ему и его армии. В марте 1864 г. конгресс создал чин генерал-лейтенанта армии, и президент Линкольн тотчас же пожаловал его Гранту, которому вслед за тем поручено было главное руководство военными действиями против армии конфедератов. С небольшим через год после этого, в апреле 1865 г., после длинного ряда упорных сражений Грант принудил генерала Ли сдаться со всей армией и этим положил конец междоусобной войне. В 1866 г. ему пожалован был созданный конгрессом специально для него титул «генерала армии». В 1867 г. он временно занимал должность военного министра. Президентство Широкая популярность Гранта побудила республиканскую партию выдвинуть его кандидатуру на предстоявших президентских выборах, и в ноябре 1868 г. он был избран президентом большинством 206 голосов против 88. Главной задачей внутренней политики в этот первый период президентства Гранта было установление нормальных отношений с Югом; в области международной политики на первом плане стояли дипломатические переговоры по «алабамскому вопросу». В 1872 г. Грант был снова избран президентом. Второй период президентства Гранта ознаменовался сильным внутренним раздором в среде республиканской партии, а также раскрытием значительных злоупотреблений в сфере администрации. Выборы в конгресс осенью 1874 г. дали большинство партии демократов. При окончании второго периода президентства сторонники Гранта намеревались выставить его кандидатуру в третий раз; но установившаяся ещё со времен Вашингтона традиция, по которой никто не может быть избираем президентом более двух раз, оказалась настолько сильна, что на республиканской конвенции 1876 г. Грант вовсе не был выставлен в числе кандидатов. Последние годы Возвратясь в частную жизнь, Грант совершил кругосветное путешествие; позже он пробовал заниматься коммерческими предприятиями, но терпел неудачи. Во внимание к его затруднительному положению друзья и почитатели Грантасобрали фонд в 250 тыс. долларов, проценты с которого составляли главные средства его к жизни. В 1884 г. образованная его сыновьями фирма, занимавшаяся широкими спекуляциями (без ведома самого Гранта), потерпела крах и привела к полному разорению Гранта. Опасаясь впасть в крайнюю бедность, Грант принялся за литературный труд и написал ряд статей в журнале Century; кроме того, он составил мемуары о своей военной деятельности. Грант умер 23 июля 1885 г. в городке Маунт-Макгрегор (штат Нью-Йорк). За несколько месяцев до его смерти конгресс во внимание к заслугам Гранта и его бедственному положению принял акт, в силу которого Гранту назначено было полное содержание в первоначальном размере, присвоенном ему как генералу. Библиография * Badeau, Adam. Military History of Ulysses S. Grant, from April, 1861, to April, 1865. 3 vols. 1882. * Ballard, Michael B., Vicksburg, The Campaign that Opened the Mississippi, University of North Carolina Press, 2004, ISBN 0-8078-2893-9. * Ed Bearss, The Vicksburg Campaign, 3 volumes, Morningside Press, 1991, ISBN 0-890-29308-2. * Carter, Samuel III, The Final Fortress: The Campaign for Vicksburg, 1862—1863 (1980) * Bruce Catton, Grant Moves South, Little, Brown & Co., 1960, ISBN 0316132071. * Catton, Bruce, Grant Takes Command, Little, Brown & Co., 1968, ISBN 0316132101. * Bruce Catton, U. S. Grant and the American Military Tradition (1954) * Cavanaugh, Michael A., and William Marvel, The Petersburg Campaign: The Battle of the Crater: "The Horrid Pit, " June 25-August 6, 1864 (1989) * Conger, A. L. The Rise of U.S. Grant (1931) * Davis, William C. Death in the Trenches: Grant at Petersburg (1986). * Fuller, Maj. Gen. J. F. C., Grant and Lee, A Study in Personality and Generalship, Indiana University Press, 1957, ISBN 0-253-13400-5. * Gott, Kendall D., Where the South Lost the War: An Analysis of the Fort Henry-Fort Donelson Campaign, February 1862, Stackpole Books, 2003, ISBN 0-8117-0049-6. * Johnson, R. U., and Buel, C. C., eds., Battles and Leaders of the Civil War. 4 vols. New York, 1887-88, often reprinted * Lewis, Lloyd. Captain Sam Grant (1950), pre-Civil War * McWhiney, Grady, Battle in the Wilderness: Grant Meets Lee (1995) * McDonough, James Lee, Shiloh: In Hell before Night (1977). * McDonough, James Lee, Chattanooga: A Death Grip on the Confederacy (1984). * Maney, R. Wayne, Marching to Cold Harbor. Victory and Failure, 1864 (1994). * Matter, William D., If It Takes All Summer: The Battle of Spotsylvania (1988) * Miers, Earl Schenck., The Web of Victory: Grant at Vicksburg. 1955. * Rhea, Gordon C., The Battle of the Wilderness May 5—6, 1864, Louisiana State University Press, 1994, ISBN 0807118737. * Rhea, Gordon C., The Battles for Spotsylvania Court House and the Road to Yellow Tavern May 7—12, 1864, Louisiana State University Press, 1997, ISBN 0807121363. * Rhea, Gordon C., To the North Anna River: Grant and Lee, May 13—25, 1864, Louisiana State University Press, 2000, ISBN 0807125350. * Rhea, Gordon C., Cold Harbor: Grant and Lee, May 26 — June 3, 1864, Louisiana State University Press, 2002, ISBN 0807128031. * Miller, J. Michael, The North Anna Campaign: "Even to Hell Itself, " May 21-26, 1864 (1989). * Simpson, Brooks D, Ulysses S. Grant: Triumph Over Adversity, 1822—1865 (2000). * Steere, Edward, The Wilderness Campaign (1960) * Sword, Wiley, Shiloh: Bloody April. 1974. * Williams, T. Harry, McClellan, Sherman and Grant. 1962. * Porter, Horace, Campaigning with Grant (1897, reprinted 2000) * Sherman, William Tecumseh, Memoirs of General William T. Sherman. 2 vols. 1875. * Simon, John Y., ed., The Papers of Ulysses S. Grant, Southern Illinois University Press (1967-) multivolume complete edition of letters to and from Grant. Ссылки * First Inaugural Address * Second Inaugural Address * Scott, Candace, U.S. Grant homepage article on anti-Semitism * Scott, Candace, Grant and Slavery * White House Biography * Emerson, Col. John W., [http://www.lib.siu.edu/projects/usgrant/emerson/ Grant’s Life in the West and His Mississippi Valley Campaigns], U.S. Grant Association website. * Complete Bibliography Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Президенты США Категория:Республиканцы США Категория:Генералы США Категория:Военачальники США Категория:Гражданская война в США Категория:Родившиеся в 1822 году Категория:Умершие в 1885 году ang:Ulysses S. Grant bg:Юлисис Грант bn:ইউলিসিস এস. গ্রান্ট bs:Ulysses S. Grant ca:Ulysses S. Grant co:Ulysses S. Grant cs:Ulysses Simpson Grant da:Ulysses S. Grant de:Ulysses S. Grant en:Ulysses S. Grant eo:Ulysses S. Grant es:Ulysses S. Grant et:Ulysses S. Grant fa:اولیسس سیمون گرانت fi:Ulysses S. Grant fr:Ulysses Simpson Grant ga:Ulysses S. Grant gl:Ulysses S. Grant he:יוליסס סימפסון גרנט hr:Ulysses S. Grant hu:Ulysses S. Grant id:Ulysses S. Grant io:Ulysses S. Grant it:Ulysses Simpson Grant ja:ユリシーズ・S・グラント ko:율리시스 그랜트 la:Ulixes S. Grant nl:Ulysses S. Grant nn:Ulysses S. Grant no:Ulysses S. Grant oc:Ulysses S. Grant pl:Ulysses Grant pt:Ulysses S. Grant ro:Ulysses S. Grant sh:Ulysses S. Grant simple:Ulysses S. Grant sl:Ulysses S. Grant sq:Ulysses S. Grant sr:Јулисиз Симпсон Грант sv:Ulysses S. Grant tr:Ulysses S. Grant yi:יוליסעס סימפסאן גרענט zh:尤里西斯·格兰特